


Straight to the best part.

by Follevolo



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Depression, Gallavich, M/M, ianxmickey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Follevolo/pseuds/Follevolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey clears his throat embarrassed, hoping Ian’s voice to just interrupt him already. But he doesn’t expect that to happen. He doesn’t expect anything good to happen anymore.</p>
<p>And, still, life surprises you when you lose all hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straight to the best part.

Ehi, Cinderella. How’s today, uh? Ian doesn’t answer, Mickey sighs. He thinks of a way, any way, to make it bearable. Hey, tough guy. What about a cigarette in the porch just outside? It’s sunny outside. You can stay in your pajamas, hell, you can take the blanket with you if you want. You can roll yourself in it and just make a few steps with me. Uh? Think you can do that? Ian moves a little, murmurs something. Mickey knows how to recognize the “leave me alone” mumble by now, and that wasn’t it, so Mickey holds on. Because that’s what you do with people you love. You just hold on. Mickey lies on the bed and places little kisses on Ian’s head. Usually when it’s a bad day Ian covers himself up completely, he looks like a fucking silkworm. But today his head is showing, and for Mickey that is enough. He can see his ginger hair and his eyes wide open staring at nightmares, his lips too pale, but still oh so beautiful. Remember first year? All the times we smoked after banging? It was the only time when we talked. It was our thing, like, like normal people cuddle or shit, we shared a cigarette and talked. It was fucking relaxing and freeing. It felt just right, uh? We could say the most idiotic things, and we did, and we laughed and… sometimes I thought… Sometimes I thought it was even better than the sex itself. And I don’t mean it like an insult, you know how much I fucking love it. Mickey clears his throat embarrassed, hoping Ian’s voice to just interrupt him already. But he doesn’t expect that to happen. He doesn’t expect anything good to happen anymore.

And, still, life surprises you when you lose all hope.

Can we smoke here? You… can open the window. Ian’s voice is low and hesitant. But it’s Ian’s voice, and his eyes are shining like he is alive, like he is him, and Mickey shouldn’t be smiling so wide just for that, but he is. He feels a lot like laughing and he feels a lot like crying all together, and he also feels like an idiot, but whatever. Ian is there with him. So he nods and open the window and light invades the room and the bed and Ian’s hair. Fresh air enters, and Ian tentatively sits down, looking at Mickey with trembling lips and wet eyelashes. Mickey tries to hide is insanely large grin, but he can’t. He immediately lits up a cigarette and passes it to Ian, while he settles on the bed. He lies down with his head on Ian’s lap while Ian is resting his back on the wall. Everything is ok, now.

Mick…

Yeah, Cinderella.

Is it okay even if we didn’t bang?

Yeah, Ian. We got straight to the best part.


End file.
